Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: the cast of Gravity Falls plays Truth or Dare. dare away. i do allow shippings, all kinds (CandyDip, Pinecest *for humor reasons just to make me laugh* PacificDipper, any! PM me your truths and dares cause someone got high and mighty.
1. Chapter 1

A spot light on a studio floor shined as empty seats sat next to an ugly chair. Soon the Man in Black walked in; he stood at 6'4" and wore a black trench coat, shirt, pants, tie, shoes, and tie clip. He looked to the audience "Hello foolish mortals, I am The Man in Black. If you ever see me, than you are already dead." He walked over to the chair, scowled and sliced it with his scythe. He looked back to the audience "Time to bring out our cast." He snapped his fingers and the cast of Gravity Falls appeared:

Dipper

Mabel

Stan

Soos

Wendy

Candy

Grenda

Gideon

Pacifica

And Robbie

They all looked around in confusion; why were they there? The Man in Black spoke "Excuse me but you are going to have to pay attention."

The whole group (More like Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica screamed) the Man growled "Stop screaming and pay attention." They did "You all are here to play a simple game of Truth or Dare."

Dipper gazed confused "Why?"

"The higher ups have seen other Gravity Falls Truth or Dare stories and decided he could do it." The man explained.

"You mean that Dr. Smith guy!" Mabel shouted.

"Yes, the Dr. Smith guy. He wanted his own Truth or Dare story but decided to have me host." He rolled his eyes "Lord knows why." He looked at the audience "So here are the rules," he pulled out his clip board:

1: No gore… What?

2: no sex… well that one will have to depend on how nasty they get. *he gave an evil chuckle*

He put the clip board back in his coat "So let's see how this turns out." He gave an evil smile and snapped his fingers. Bill Cipher appears "Where am I?" he looked at the Man in Black "JOSEPH!" He gave the Man a death crushing hug.

The Man scowled "Let go Bill." He let go "Now get with the cast. He did and then The Man snapped his hands again.

**You heard The Man in Black, start asking or whatever it is they do for these! ****And because someone had to be a jerk, PM me your dares or truths.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Man in Black picked up two letters and looked to the cast "Alright you nimrods here is the first round." He read the first one "This one is for Dipper and Bill." He glared at the two "Come here you two."

"This one is from 'A Random Surprise' they dare Dipper and Bill to kiss."

Dipper got shocked "But! I'm not even into guys!" Dipper stepped back as well did Bill; the Man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, causing the two to kiss. They soon parted and spat in opposite direction and went to sit down when the Man called "You aren't done yet."

He held up another one "This one is from 'BillCipher4' Daring Bill to possess Dipper and call himself 'Dipper Cipher.'"

Bill laughed "Sounds like my kind of dare." He jumped into Dipper's body and danced around "Look at me I'm Dipper Cipher!" the Man kicked Dipper in the stomach; throwing out Bill.

"Sit down you two." He reached into his coat and pulled out another one "This one is for Stanford, from 'CrayCray Girl' dear god change your name… ANYWAYS! She dares you too eat Waddles right in front of Mabel."

Mabel screamed "BUT HE CAN'T WADDELS IS MY FRIEND!"

The Man laughed "I don't care." He snapped his fingers and a pig that looked like Waddles appeared with his stomach open full of bacon "Enjoy Stanford."

Stan screeched "YES! BACON!" he began to munch as Mabel watched in horror; nearly passing out.

The Man laughed "Children's tears fill me with joy." He looked to Pacifica "This one is for you." She walked up nervously "The same person dares you to be nice to Mabel and Dipper for a whole day when they make fun of you."

She looked shocked "I will not!" he pulled out his scythe and put it against her neck "What I have over other hosts… powers and a blade." He looked to Dipper and Mabel "Say something to her?"

"Can we curse?" Dipper asked, the Man nodded, Dipper grinned "You blond bitch! You are just a huge ass and no one likes you!"

Mabel laughed and came up with one "You big whore!"

The Man did some laughing of his own "That's all the time we have for today. Sleep well." He snapped his fingers.

**Keep sending in those truths and dares!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Man in Black wiped his scythe then looked to the audience "Welcome back." He put the blade away and pulled out a letter "This first one is from 'TiffanyLambert1994' daring Candy to kiss Dipper."

Candy looked over to Dipper and blushed; Dipper rubbed the back of his neck "Well… I don't know if it would be ok for me and Candy… I mean, she is my sister's best fr-" he was cut off when Candy attacked his lips with hers; it went from just a normal kiss to something more.

The Man sighed "That's cute." He noticed their lips had tiny movements "Ok now their frenching…" he then noticed Dipper put his hand on her left breast "Ok that's enough." The Man pulled Dipper away "It's for you anyways, the same person asks you to curse out Pacifica and Gideon."

Dipper smiled and turned to Dipper and Pacifica and flipped them off "You stupid douchebags! I hate your f***ing faces!" he laughed as he held up his middle fingers.

The Man chuckled as Gideon and Pacifica sat there in shock; mouths a gape.

"WHAT!" Gideon shouted.

"THAT IS SO MEAN!" Pacifica shouted, she looked to the Man "Tell him to stop!"

The Man in Black shrugged "I don't make the rules, DIPPER! Sit down!" He did and the man pulled out another letter "This one is from 'Guest' and Mabel come here." She walked over; he whispered in her ear "They dare you to twerk on anyone of your choosing."

She grinned and whispered back "Mermando." He snapped his fingers and Mermando appeared in a tank of water.

He looked around in confusion "Where am I?" he saw Mabel and she began to twerk against the tank.

The Man in Black laughed "This is the best dare all night…" he watched in enjoyment.

-Five minutes later-

The Man in Black snapped his fingers and the tank disappeared "Sit down Mabel." She did, he pulled out another letter "This one is from 'Halocrazi' daring Mabel and Dipper to be nice while Pacifica beats them up… they also Dare Mabel to… oh god no, they Dare Dipper to make out with Waddles butt? And they dare Wendy to… I can't even read that last one…" he crumbled it up and threw it in the garbage can "Ignore that last one."

Pacifica frowned.

The Man in Black looked to the audience and grinned evilly "Until next time." He snapped his fingers.

**I seriously could not read that last one.**


	4. Chapter 4

The cast sat in their chairs as two security guards drug the Man in Black in, he was struggling "Ok, I didn't kill the guy!"

They dropped him as one held out the letter he threw away "Mr. Silverstar, you are required by the studio to read each letter and have the cast of Gravity Falls interact."

He grabbed it and scowled "But I can't read it!"

The guard glared "You read a portion, and to Mr. Smith; that is good enough. Now do your job or someone else will host." They walked out.

The Man scowled and held up the letter "Dare from 'Halocrazi' that Pacifica beat up Dipper and Mabel."

"Finally!" she yelped and punched Dipper in the stomach, and Mabel in the face.

"Mabel…" she slowly turned her head in pain "Step behind this curtain." He snapped his fingers and a curtain appeared. She slowly stepped behind it "Now don't come out till you orgasm."

"What?" she said confused. He threw her a porno magazine "Learn from there."

He turned to Dipper "Kiss the pig." He held up waddles; Dipper leaned in "On the lips right?"

"Yes." He lied.

As Dipper closed his eyes The Man quickly turned Waddles around; making Dipper kiss his butt. Dipper ran for the bathroom spitting and screaming.

He looked to Wendy "You are safe, because I still can't read that last part."

Wendy sighed.

When Dipper got back he saw the Man pull out a letter "Oh no…" were the only words to escape his mouth. The Man in Black smiled evilly "Dipper this is from 'SavannahtheLeafeon' asking if you are the author of the journal you're always reading and writing in."

Dipper gulped "No… I wrote some new pages but I'm not the author."

The Man then gazed to Bill "From the same person; they dare you Bill; to hug your favorite cast member."

Bill floated over to Dipper and hugged him, the Man chuckled "As hard as you can." Suddenly Dipper turned purple as Bill squeezed him.

"Enough!" Bill stopped hugging and the two sat down.

The Man pulled out another letter "This one is from 'Peace love and Smile Dip'…" he gazed at Dipper "Do you not smile enough?" he looked back to the letter "Daring you and Candy to kiss again." He looked back to Dipper, but before he could say another word he heard Mabel scream from behind the curtain. She walked out and handed him the magazine; she smiled at him "You and me need to hang out more often."

"That is not a good idea." He simply replied. Mabel sat down.

He cleared his throat "As I was saying. Because you had gotten punched and kissed a pigs ass, you two can go at it for as long as I feel."

Candy squealed and jumped on Dipper. It seemed to be passionate for the both of them, until Dipper parted "Candy wait…." He looked up to Wendy. 'Wendy…"

"Yeah dude?" she asked.

"I'm over you." He looked back to Candy "Continue." As their kissing grew more intense the Man sighed "Young love." He noticed Dipper's hand go up her shirt. To which he snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

The whole cast looked to him "What?"

"Where are they?" Stan asked.

"Somewhere…"

Suddenly Stan pulled out a box of Trojans and handed them to the Man "He'll need those."

He snapped them away. He looked to the audience "Till next time." He snapped his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

The Man in Black snapped his finger and the lights turned on "Welcome back faithful viewers." he reached in his coat and pulled out another letter, only to be stopped by Stan yelling.

"NO PLEASE! NO MORE!" Stan yelled, getting up from his seat and running over to the Man "I have had enough of this stupid game!" the Man simply raised his scythe to Stan "On second thought... I'll sit down..."

"That's what I thought. Now lets see..." he ripped open the envelope and opened the letter "This is from TippyToe Zombie... really? And they dare Bill,"

"Whoo! Called upon again!" Bill shouted

The Man in Black growled at Bill "They dare Bill too..." he went back to the letter "Kiss..." suddenly his face dropped to fear.

"Who?" Mabel asked.

"Get on with it!" Pacifica and Gideon yelled in unison.

The Man in Black gulped "... Me..." he turned to Bill, who was extremely close. "Well Joseph, a dare is a dare." Bill taunted.

"Whoo! Go Bill!" Mable, Candy, Wendy, and Grenda yelled.

The Man in Black backed up "Please Bill... be reasonable!"

"Shut up and get on with it! You bit baby!" Robbie yelled.

Bill grabbed The Man's head and planted a big wet one right on his lips, after a second The Man smacked Bill away "Get off me!" he wiped his mouth with his arm and ran off, Klarg just so happened to walk in "What is going on here?"

"You host for now!" The Man in Black yelled as he ran out of the studio.

Klarg looked at the letter "Well it appears that I am the new host, for the time being." He glanced at the letter "And the next dare is for Robbie to be turned into a girl and become the queen of the gnomes... unfortunate I can't use magic."

"Thank god." Robbie muttered. "I can!" Bill shouted, then turned to Robbie and turned him into a female; who was actually pretty attractive. Just then a bunch of gnomes ran in and up to Robbie "Hail our new queen!"

Klarg and Bill laughed, Klarg looking back at the letter "Soos must narrate a series of Dr. Suess books, even ones he did under different pen names."

"I'll be back." Soos said, Bill then transported him away.

"Stanford," Klarg said ominously "You must poke out one of your eyes."

"What!" Stan shouted "Never!" just then Klarg sent out a tentacle and wrapped around Stan's wrist, forcing him to bring a knife to his right eye. Stan screamed in pain.

"Next," Klarg began "Mabel has to beat up Stanford for eating Waddles... Who is Waddles?"

Mable gave a devious grin and looked to Stan "Pay back!" she shouted. Stan gulped as Mable began whaling on him, Klarg laughing uncontrollably.

Klarg looked back to the letter "And the next one is for Waddles, daring him to join the OWCA... The what?" he looked to Waddles, who put a brown fedora on his head and squealed. Alrighty then." he looked back to the letter "This one is for Wendy, go to Neverland with Peter Pan and bring back two brothers. Your choice which two."

Wendy sighed in frustration "I'm not that Wendy!"

"Too late." Bill said as he zapped her away, a second later she returned with Peter, Michel and John.

"You were saying?" Bill joked, Wendy punched him.

"Moving on," Klarg began " This next one is for Pacifica to make out with Dipper and Mable."

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica looked at Klarg with shocked faces "The Branchla have no need for sexuality, but humans do and I believe this is for a thing you humans call 'comedy'."

Pacifica shuddered "Come here Dipper." she grabbed him and planted one right on his lips and lasted for a good two minutes, the same with Mable. Candy angrily punched Pacifica in the face, knocking her out.

Klarg read more of the letter "They dare Dipper to turn 15 and kiss Wendy and the female Robbie."

"Gotcha!" Bill shouted as he zapped Dipper into a 15 year old. He then passionately kissed Wendy for three minutes, the same with female Robbie before turning 12 again. Candy glared at him "That meant nothing!" he said defensively.

"Speak for yourself..." female Robbie said. fanning herself.

Just then The Man in Black returned, being dragged in by his ear by Nurse Joy "Now you are not sick, you kissed a man yes, but not sick." she turned to Klarg "And you, back to the office, there are prescriptions that need organizing and Iris needs an Ultrasound." she then dragged Klarg out by his ear.

The Man in Black cleared his throat "Well then, what's next..." He giggled evilly "Mable and Dipper to be locked in separate rooms reading nothing but Pinecest fan fiction."

"Wait!" they both yelled as he snapped his fingers, both disappearing.

"Now these next two are for Gideon, first Grenda must make out with him."

"Yes! Grenda time!" She yelled as she grabbed Gideon by the tie and kissed him passionately, they both seemed into it for two minutes when their lips parted, Grenda giggling.

"We should try this again. Under different circumstances of course." Gideon said longingly.

The Man in Black clapped his hands "How touching. Now for part two." he said as he slashed through Gideon with his scythe; his blood spraying everywhere. Everyone screaming, Grenda the most.

The Man in Black chuckled and turned to the audience "Till next time." he snapped his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

A snap of a finger and the lights turned on, greeted by the Man in Black "Our celebrity cast must go through more hell today, with a big stack of letters." he said as he dropped the pile. The cast moaned as The Man shot a glare "Oh quiet you." he opened the first letter "This one is from Guest. Daring Dipper to burn all of Mable's sweaters in front of her."

Mable gasped in shock "But why!?"

The Man shrugged "I don't know,"

Dipper gulped "But her sweaters aren't even here!" the Man snapped his fingers and they appeared in a pile on the floor "I don't even have a match!" he snapped his fingers again and a match with gasoline appeared.

The Man smirked "I can do this all day."

Dipper turned to Mable "Please don't..." she begged. Dipper sighed; pouring the gasoline on the sweaters and lit the match "Dipper!" he finally threw the match on them, bursting into a mass of flames. Mable herself bursting into tears.

"Wow..." The Man in Black said "That was actually pretty sad... next question." he said, pulling out another letter "This one if from Axel Treehorn; daring Dipper, Bill and... me? To sing 'Don't Trust Me' by 3 oh! 3..." he looked to Bill and Dipper; who had large, childish smiles on their faces, The Man growling "Get away from me..." the two ran back to their seats. He looked back to the letter "He also want's to know what... Wumbo is?..." he reread the letter "The hell is Wumbo?"

Suddenly the cast and host heard the studio doors swing open, revealing Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants "Wumbo; Wumbology: The study of Wumbo. I Wumbo, you Wumbo, you me Wumbo. It's first grade Silverstar!" he then marched out in a huff.

The Man in Black looked back to the camera "I hope that answers your question." he then looked back to the letter, immediately hearing the cast angrily yelling "WUMBO!" "SIT DOWN!" he demonically yelled "He also dares Robby to do the Lamby Lamby dance... whatever that is."

Robby groaned "Do I have to?" the Man nodded and snapped his fingers, causing Robby to dance the Lamby Lamby dance.

The Man pulled out another letter "Guest dares Stan to get in the closet with Lazy Susan for seven minutes."

Stan gasped "No! Anything but that!" but he was too late, Lazy Susan grabbed him and ran to the closet.

The Man in Black pulled out another letter "This one is from 'Raichu6543' asking to bring the Gleeful Twins... who the fuck are the Gleeful Twins?" he pulled out another letter "This one is from..." he chuckled "Another one from 'Raichu6543' asking me to make Dipper and Mable NOT blood related and have them get married." he looked at the two.

Dipper had a confused look on his face, Mable commenting "What?" right as they got zapped by lightning from the Man's scythe, revealing a normal looking, although older looking Dipper and Mable, and wearing a wedding tux and wedding dress.

The Man giggled before talking "Ok you two, back to universe 25-B." He zapped them and the normal, related Dipper and Mable came back.

"Where were we?" Dipper asked.

"Alternate universe." The Man simply replied. He pulled out two more letters "This next one will be the last one; It's from 'Guest' asking to do a little Pinecest next time... the hell is Pinecest?"

Candy raised her hand.

The Man sighed "We aren't in school, what do you want?"

"What is that last one?" she asked innocently.

The Man smiled "It's from our good friend 'TippyToe Zombie, and this one will be a whole episode." the cast groaned as the Man laughed manically; snapping his finger to end the shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

The Man in Black snapped his fingers, turning the lights on "Welcome back, this episode is all about TippyToe Zombie. Since the letter is as long as my ex wife list."

Stan raised his hand "How old are you?" he asked.

"Old enough." the Man said "Alright he dares all of us to sign his signature in a fake Jamaican accent... he does know this is a story right?" he continued reading "He dares me to say; As you wish, No one of consequence, I'm not left handed either, I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane, and Good night Wesley, good work, I'll most likely kill you in the morning." he chuckled "I saw that movie in theaters."

"So did I!" Stan yelled. The Man glared.

He continued to read "He also dares Old Man McGucket to become sane... this will be fun." he looked to Old Man McGucket; who was petting a spoon. He lifted his scythe and zapped him; Old Man McGucket was now dressed like Hugh Hefner, complete with a pipe and showgirls. "He also dares Mermando to become human." he then looked to the dolphin tank with Mermando in it.

Mermando shivered "Please señor, I will do anything!"

The Man chuckled "That's what they all say." he zapped the tank with his scythe. Mermando was now in a wife beater and swim trunks, and gasping for air. The Man sighed and jumped in, rescuing him "You owe me big time." he spat.

Mermando nodded "I am forever in your debt."

The Man in Black pulled out the letter "He also dares Wendy to Break up with Mark Epston in a kind way." he looked to Wendy; who had a look of fear. He pulled out a cellphone "Go get 'em sister." he giggled as Wendy walked by him and snatched the phone and began to talk.

"Hey Mark..." she began "Listen we have been going out for two months now and... I think we should see other people, you are a wonderful guy and I think you won't have any problem getting another girlfriend." she then hung up and handed the phone back to the Man.

The Man in Black looked back to the letter "Ok, now that Gideon is dead he must become a Black Lantern... ok." he pulled a Black Lantern ring out of his coat pocket and put it on the finger of the Gideon corpse, causing him to come back to life in a zombified form. "He also dares Manley Dan to dress in drag and sing a song of Bill's choosing from a musical of my choosing..." The Man looked to Bill and he shouted "Me and my Dick!"

Bill shouting "Nothing like a Dick!"

Manley Dan gulped as he was snapped into a hot pink dress with a handbag

-after singing-

The entire cast plus The Man in Black were clapping, he looked back to the letter "He dare Pacifica and Candy to make out for twice as long as they normally would."

Pacifica got mad "There is no way I am kissing a girl! And Candy no less!"

Candy grabbed her by her shirt collars "Oh shut up and kiss me" she angrily said, and they kissed.

-An hour later-

"Wow..." Mable said.

"I know." The Man commented "How long can they hold their breaths?"

at that moment Candy and Pacifica parted lips, Pacifica looked to Dipper with amazement "Wait till she uses tongue." he said.

The Man in Black looked back to the letter "This next one is for Waddles to team up with Pinky, Perry, Peter and Planty." he rolled his eyes "Whatever that means.

Waddles pulled out a communicator and oinked into it, with subtitles saying "They're onto us."

"QUEEN ROBBIE!" the Man yelled. Robbie sat up "Kiss the gnomes one by one!" he walked off to do so. He lifted his Scythe and zapped the older, alternate universe Dipper and Mable back. The difference was Dipper wasn't wearing his jacket or bow tie and Mable was holding up her dress. "Wow, caught you two at a bad time?" he jokingly said.

Alternate Dipper nodded "We were about to conceal our new marriage."

"Yeah." Alternate Mable said.

"Too bad." the Man said "Ask away you two." he said looking to Dipper and Mable.

Dipper looked to the older, alternate versions of him and his sister "Umm... how did you meet?"

Alternate Dipper smiled "College, I was studying Politics, when my Mable came up, tossed my book, and said "You read at a college level! Why are you reading something at a first grade level?" we went on a few dates after that, and I popped the question." he finished. Dipper sat back in amazement.

Mable turned to her alternate self "What was your maiden name?"

"Disney." Alternate Mable said.

The two got zapped back to their universe and the Man in Black read on "I am not reading this next part due to not knowing who Sandra and Toby are. But I can do this one; Grenda!"

Grenda looked to the Man "Yes?"

"Clear your throat." he demanded. She did, not a thing changed, "Well that was anti climactic."

Just then, Queen Robbie returned "I'm back..."

"Sit down." The man said. He read the other part of the letter "Stan, admit you are a fraud."

"NEVER!" Stan yelled "I'm not going to admit that my shack is a money scam!" he finished.

The Man chuckled "You realize this is televised?" Stan just at there, blank faced.

The Man stuffed the letter back into his jacket "We will not be able to continue with this letter due to length, and the producers have informed me to tell you to keep 'em short but still be creative." he snapped his fingers and the lights went out.


End file.
